destruccion temporal
by qjaro2003
Summary: hace varios milenios la magia y el tejido temporal se condesaron de tal forma que dio lugar a la creacion de una piedra capas de alterar el tejido temporal de cualquier forma y por suerte este fue hallado por las brujas y estas al ver su poder decidieron encantarla para que se teletransportara a un lugar alazar y desde entonces la piedra viajo y viajo hasta llegar a luna nova
1. la piedra del tiempo

A las afueras de Inglaterra en una pequeña ciudad se llevó a cabo en un callejón a los medios de comunicación noche una reunión de traficantes ilegales en el que se encontró un puñado de hombres ofreciendo reliquias y objetos mágicos de todo tipo y entre toda la gente que compraban se una chica de estatura normal con una tapa que tapaba casi todo el cuerpo y parte superior de la cara que se dirigía hacia una mercancía en específico

-trajiste lo que te pedí- dijo la encapuchada

-si lo conseguí- dijo el mercader- pero no saldrá nada barato, el objeto que me pediste estaba en la casa de una bruja y muy bien guardado como si fuera muy IMPORTANTE

-bien, y cuanto quieres- dijo la chica un poco fastidiada

-nada menos que 10,000 libras

La chica estaba realmente fastidiada ya que el precio era muy grande -ahg nada menos- dijo ella pero solo recibió un no de respuesta

-bueno no me queda de otra, **piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii** por aquí, los encontré la chica había tendido una trampa a los mercaderes del lugar y había llamado a las autoridades de su presencia y entre toda la colmoción que se creó por la llegada de las policías la chica aprovechó para agarrar el tubo que pedía y se fue del lugar mientras oía los disparos y gritos de agonía de las personas por el tiroteo que se liberó en el lugar

Escondida un poco lejos la encapuchada saca de los arbustos una escoba mágica revelando ser una bruja y sin más dados las palabras - **Tía Freyre** \- y empieza a volar aumentando la velocidad para llegar al lugar

Ya en el aire la encapuchada reduce la velocidad de la escoba porque ya está muy lejos del lugar y además tiene que revisar el contenido si la lo que buscaba

-haber, haber, haber tenido una estupida, co ... sa ... ya está, por qué, estar ahí, ahora, estar ahí, estar aquí, dentro, de, un, tubo, un, pergamino, con, un, mapa, de, la tierra, dibujar, en, todo, el, papel ya los bordes escrituras en idioma lunar pero lo que es en verdad importaba era el punto amarillo que se encuentra en el lugar donde estudió, a luna nova.

Ya de día en luna nova se paseando por algunos senderos una chica muy conocida por todos en la escuela por sus hazañas como el descubrimiento de la última palabra de la Claudios solos más conocidos como la vara brillante y la gran falla del misterio mágico. Akko se encuentra con la misma cosa rara en ella que siempre suele parar con las amigas Lotte y Sucy pero esta vez era diferente

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh o yo que se parece a la suerte estaba de su lado y ni bien termino de decirlo una cerca de donde ella caminaba comenzó a brotar unas chispas de color amarillo y verde y de todas las chispas algo se comenzó a condensar y darse forma y pasado unos segundos una piedra de color amarillo con forma octagonal alargado y con escritos en idioma lunar en el centro de la nada

\- que, que, queeeeeee, que acaba de pasar - que fue sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver - una roca mágica frente a mí, que tengo la suerte de encontrar los objetos mágicos y raros que que hay ahí

Akko, después de los eventos del misil, se ha podido colocar las pilas en sus estudios y ahora puede superar el nivel de sus amigas y gracias a esto, puede leer más o menos el idioma lunar

-haber que dice aquí, por ... ta taaam ... pral? "¿Tapón tampral? ¡" Que raro nombre, pero bueno a lo mejor es algo importante que me lo guardado

No muy lejos de mí, mi amigo también se ha interesado por su participación en el evento del desastre, también se ha perdido el tiempo por los senderos de luna nova y vio a Akko sola agarrando una piedra

-que se estará haciendo akko ahora, mejor le pregunto. Heyyyyy ak ... - de la nada sin tener en cuenta nada Akko desaparece del lugar como si fuera una teletransportación se tratase dejando una diana con los ojos saltones, ella se limpia los ojos para asegurar que no fue una ilusión, pero efectivamente akko desapareció

Desde la vista de akko nada anormal pasaba ella solo camino unos cuantos pasos más hasta irse relativamente lejos del lugar, pero lo que ella sabía que era una chica con la cabeza en busca de la piedra

-donde estás piedrita donde estas- dice que cantando- aparece cuando quieras, ¡ahí estas¡ - con sus binoculares ella enfoca a la mano de Akko y ve la piedra -ahg, esta niña la tiene, la nota y lo quita, aunque puede que puede solucionar esto de manera pacifica

La encapuchada agarra su varita y dice el hechizo de cambio de ropa, metamorfosis y transformación inmediata en transformación en un clásico de maestra y revelación su rosto. Sus rasgos fueron parecidos a los de Amanda solo que el cabello era más largo y tenía un color rosado y era más alta.

La chica comenzó a acercarse a Akko para pedirle la piedra

-hay niñaaaaaaa! -dijo la "profesora" - que tienes en la mano

-ah hola profesoraaaaaa ... quien es usted- dice Akko un poco confundida por el nuevo rostro que veía

\- ah! lo lamento no me presente mi nombre es Beatrix Arce

-bueno, hola profesora Beatrix que se le ofrece

-bueno soy nueva aquí y cuando llegue a mi callo mi piedra de la suerte y la estoy buscando y veo que tú la tienes

-o ya veo to ... - akko es interrumpida por el llamado de una vos familiar para ella

-akkooooooooooo¡- Akko voltea ver -akko que paso te teletransportaste muy lejos, que paso¡

-que dices diana si me hubiera teletransportado lo sabido-akko estaba un poco confundida por la afirmación de diana

-akko que fue lo que agarraste, que tienes en la mano-diana se da cuenta de las escrituras en el idioma lunar de la piedra y Akko acede a mostrárselo

-es una piedra de la suerte según la nueva maestra beatrix y tiene una palabra en el idioma lunar que no entiendo muy bien que dice, ¿lo puedes leer?

-aver déjame verla lee la incripción -¡piedra temporal¡, Akko esta no es una piedra de la suerte es la piedra temporal, una piedra que envejece la hora del tiempo con ayuda de la magia

-niña me da mi piedra por favor- Beatriz tiene una cara de estar impaciente por la aparición de Diana

-qué raro, no se oyó hablar de una profesora nueva- diana esta empezada a sospechar por qué la piedra temporal por qué la palabra a Akko sobre su nombre

Beatriz no aguanta y saca su varita y se pone en posición de ataque

-quería hacer esto de forma pacífica, pero ustedes no me quedan así que MURAWA

-Akko corre y avísale a la maestra Úrsula

-¿estarás bien?

-si¡ ahora corre- Akko, empieza a correr con todas sus fuerzas para avisar a la maestra Úrsula pero Beatrix no deja que se valla y dice el hechizo de fortalecimiento de las piernas y del gran salto a donde esta akko-¡akko, cuidado ¡- dice diana pero ya es tarde

-bueno hasta aquí llegas niñita, BELGA VEEDA

Una gran explosión fue un ser causada directamente en Akko pero como actoreflejo ella lleva su mano con la piedra y el hechizo cae directo en la piedra

-mierda la piedra, mira lo que hisiste - la piedra que evito que el hechizo matara a Akko pero su historia que se explota en muchos pedasos - noooooooo la piedra -dice Beatrix mientras que sale volando junto a Akko por la onda expansiva que se libero .

Akko queda inconsciente pero Beatrix está más lejos que el afecto mucho y se vuelve a parar

-akko, akko, ¿estas bien? - dice gritando diana

-ella no estará bien, no tendrá que recibir tal impacto- dice eso mientras saca el mapa -ahora a donde te fuiste

-ese es el mapa de la piedra temporal como lo conseguiste, está guardado en mi casa, en la bobeda secreta ni siquiera tienes acceso a ella

-contactos amiga mía, contactos, ahora donde esta .., ¡COMO QUE 10 PUNTOS¡

-la piedra se dividió ahora cada parte está por su cuenta

-estupida ya ver ...

De la nada ella otra vez diana presencia una desaparición sin sentido dejándola otra vez sorprendida

-no otra vez, ¿qué está pasando ?, despierto por favor akko, akkoo-diama agita el cuerpo de un bebé esperando que este despierto pero no pasa nada.

Momentos atrás, lo que diana no vio es que mientras Beatrix dijo su frase ella accidentalmente activó los restos de piedra que quedaron en ella parando el tiempo, ella se dio cuenta ya que vio a diana más quieta de lo normal y dijo -¡¿Qué ? ¡, ¿Enserio? Si puedo parar el tiempo ya no necesito es piedra jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajaja esas palabras ella se fue en su escoba para que luego de un rato se la cuenta que el tiempo comenzó a correr otra vez

Volviendo con diana y akko unas alumnas vieron a diana y a akko desmayada y llamaron una profesora que les ayudo a llevar a Akko a la enfermería para que vieran su estado.


	2. la vision

-¿do.. doonde estoy? ¿Qué paso? ¿QUE ES ESTO?-Akko se levanta del piso desorientada por que no estaba en luna nova sino enfrente de la casa de su amiga diana sin motivo aparente, pero al ver mejor la casa esta estaba destruida como si hubiera ocurrido una confrontación con armas, en eso ve a diana entrando a la casa-!DIANA¡- grita Akko pero parece que ella no la escucha- !DIANA¡-grita una vez más y esta vez diana voltea pero Akko se asusta ya que al terminar de voltearse se da cuenta de que diana no tiene cara e inmediatamente después el suelo se quiebra y se rompe dejando caer a Akko a un vacío oscuro.

Tras una larga caída Akko se levanta nuevamente pero ahora el piso es esponjoso y a ella le parece extraño por lo que empieza a mirar a todos lados y decide caminar un poco hasta un barranco solo para darse otra sorpresa ya que ahora ella era pequeña y estaba en el sombrero de diana mientras esta estaba encima de un camión blanco entrando a un gran almacén y entonces un fuerte viento sopla y entonces Akko y el sombrero de diana empiezan a volar y a dar vueltas y todo se vuelve oscuro nuevamente.

Akko se levanta nuevamente y ve a la familia de diana atada como rehenes y a diana intentando desatarlas, pero en eso un hombre apunta a diana con un arma, akko intenta gritar a todo pulmón, pero su voz no salía de su boca y cuando el arma iba a ser disparada una voz se escucha en todo el lugar-AKKO, AKKO, AKKO- dándole un dolor en la cabeza a akko y esta cae al piso desmayada.

-DIANA CUIDADO ¡-Akko se levanta sorprendida

-que, que paso- responde diana también sorprendida por la reacción de akko al despertar

\- ¿qué? ¿Dónde estoy ahora? -akko mira a todos lados intentando reconocer el lugar

-en la enfermería y valla que te gusta dormir estuviste aquí durante 12 horas- dice Sucy que llego junto a Lotte por la noticia que le dio la maestra Ursula sobre akko

-QUE QUE QUE QUEEEEEEE¡ pero si solo pasaron unos minutos como que 12 horas, que fue lo que paso que fue de la..

-tranquilízate akko ahora estas bien, estas bien ¿no?- dice Lotte mientras va a su lado

-estoy bien pero que fue lo que paso, la piedra, la explosión, la nueva profeso..- a akko le comenzó a doler el estomago

-Akko, cálmate todavía estás herida, aunque no de gravedad, pero igual no deberías exigirte mucho – dice diana tratando de calmarla

-ok- responde akko mientras mira por la ventana como una hoja de árbol se detiene en el aire al caer haciendo que akko se limpie bien los ojos para ver nuevamente una hoja terminando de caer

-bueno akko tenemos que irnos a clases tu todavía puedes descansar un poco más pero cuando puedas, ven a clases ¿ok?

-bueeeeno

Todas salen de la enfermería menos akko que se le acerca una enfermera y le toma unas largas pruebas y luego la deja irse sin antes haberle dado una casi dos horas de aburrimiento

Akko se encontraba caminado por el pasillo preguntándose que lo que paso hace 12 horas y que fue con ese sueño raro

- _que habrá sido ese sueño, se sentía tan real, seguro que habrá sido por la explosión, bueno hora de entrar a clase-_ Akko toca la puerta y entra solo para ver como todas tienen su mirada hacia ella, pero sin decir nada ella se sienta no sin antes darse cuenta de que el asiento de su amiga diana estaba vacío lo cual era muy raro en ella

Luego de casi 20 minutos de clases todas salen del salón y Akko sale acompañada de sus amigas como es costumbre

-Akko estas bien, has estado muy pensativa desde que llegaste

-estoy bien solo pensaba en que, que fue ese sueño y además a donde se fue diana ella no falta a clases ¿no?

-diana nos dijo de que tenía que atender unos asuntos familiares así que no asistió a clases y akko deberías de dejar de darle muchas vue…

de repente todo se detuvo, el habla de Lotte las demás alumnas de adelante y atrás de ellas, un pájaro que estaba volando,todo y luego de unos pocos segundos todo se empezó a mover nuevamente dejando a akko sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver

-eltas a un sueño… Akko ¿estas bien? Te quedaste parada de la nada

-n n no no no lo notaron, to to todo se detuvo lo los pajaros, ustedes, nuestras compañeras, todo

-ahora sí que te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, jeje- dice Sucy

-Sucy, no digas eso es de mal gusto pero Akko, a lo mejor ese accidente te dejo unas secuelas, ve a descansar nosotras le explicaremos a la profesora sobre el porqué de tu ausencia

\- y si te duermes de aburrimiento podré usarte nuevamente como conejillo de indias

-que dijiste¡

-nada nada solo ve a dormir nosotras nos encargamos, _pero estaré esperando encontrarte dormida jijiji_

-bueno entonces me iré a mi cuarto, les espero allá- dijo akko mientras se va a su cuarto cuando todas van hacia sus respectivas clases

Por esos momentos en parís exactamente en la torre Eiffel se encontraba Beatrix con el mapa en la mano mientras vuela con su escoba

-haber donde estas donde estas donde estaaaas ¡AJA¡ aquí estas, te encontré ahora eres mío-ella extiende su mano para agarrar la piedra pero el tiempo para agarrar la piedra se acababa y esta empezaba a votar chispas para luego detener el tiempo, Beatrix contempla esto y dice -así que cada vez que una piedra se va a teletransportar el tiempo se para eh, es bueno saber cosas nuevas- ella agarra el fragmento de la piedra y el tiempo vuelve a correr.

Volviendo a luna nova en el cuarto de akko, ella se encontraba tumbada en su cama pensando en que hacer para matar el aburrimiento ya que no podía salir de su cuarto ya que estaba en "reposo"

-¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Estoy muy aburrida y no sé si estoy alucinando o en verdad todo se detuvo, adonde habrá ido diana, ella no suele faltar a menos que -en ese momento akko recuerda la escena de la casa de diana con ella en frente – no será que haya ido a su casa, si es así y mi sueño fue una visión del futuro diana está en problemas.

Akko se alista para salir en busca de Diana, pero no pensó en que excusa usara para salir de la academia- es verdad no puedo irme así nada más, no me dejaran irme al menos que me… "escape"

Akko sale decidida de su cuarto para escapar, pero cuando ya estaba por salir de las instalaciones escucha las voces de unas profesoras hablado- _ahí no me van a descubrir_ -dice con voz muda pero por caprichos del destino el tiempo se congelo nuevamente (esto paso al mismo tiempo que Beatrix agarra el fragmento) y akko aprovecho este momento para agarrar su escoba e irse volando lo más lejos posible. Akko había escapado del colegio con éxito.

Mucho más tarde en la casa de diana, ella se encontraba al frete de la misma contemplando como su hogar estaba destruido, la puerta de entrada estaba hecha pedazos, las ventanas rotas, marcas de balas y casquillos tirados en el piso al igual que algunas manchas de sangre, pero no había cuerpos ni de su familia y ni de los maleantes que destruyeron su hogar

Ella está en shock y cae de rodillas y cuando está a punto de llorar se escucha un carro acercarse rápidamente al lugar con dos personas dentro

-jajaja, bueno a trabajar- dice uno de los enmascarados

–si, vamos a terminar el trabajo, ahoraaa ¿donde es que estaban el resto del oro?-

diana se esconde rápidamente mientras ve como uno de los encapuchados baja del camión blanco y entra a la casa con su acompañante junto con unas carretas y palancas, diana no puede hacer otra cosa que observar

Al rato los encapuchados van saliendo de la casa con grandes reliquias de oro de poco a poco hasta que se llena la camioneta y cuando estos están a punto de irse con toda la riqueza de la familia de diana, ella decide actuar.

-tia Freyre- dice diana en voz baja mientras esta encima de su escoba y aprovechando el vuelo sigiloso que este ofrece logra ponerse encima del camión para no ser detectada y saber a donde llevaban todo el oro. Diana no va a permitir que los que le hicieron no obtengan su merecido.

Mientras tanto Akko se encuentra volando a toda velocidad para llegar lo más rápido a la casa de diana y evitar su posible destino. Ella logra ver un camión blanco y con diana encima a lo lejos que se alejan de la casa y decide seguirlos, pero el camión es muy rápido como para alcanzarlo pero no tan rápido para perderlo y por media hora akko se encuentra persiguiendo el camión hasta llegar al destino

El camión a parado en una especie de almacén grande, tan grande como para guardar tres avionetas o en este caso oro y reliquias de la casa y otras cosas. Diana no pierde el tiempo y se pone a volar para entrar por arriba y contemplar mejor la situación mientras que akko recién se encuentra llegando, un poco cansada por el viaje, pero eso no le evitara seguir a diana hasta el techo del almacén.

-diana, diana ,DIANA -dice fuerte akko para alertar a diana y diana se sorprende al escuchar una vos llamándola y alista su varita para el ataque- maldito… akko que haces aquí- dice diana sorprendida por su presencia

-yo eh, te estaba siguiendo -dice akko un poco nerviosa

-¿por que? ¿Por que me seguiste?

-por que al principio pensé que era un presentimiento, pero ahora sé que tuve una visión, una visión en el cual mueres

-¿Qué? y que cosa te hace pensar que es una visión lo que viste- diana seguía inpactada por la declaración de Akko

-bueno mientras estaba desmayada soñé que tú estabas al frente de tu casa y esta estaba destruida luego estabas encima de un camión blanco y por ultimo estabas en un almacen con tu familia atada y estabas apunto de rescatarlas pero un guardia te ve y te dispara

-espera espera espera mi familia atada y yo estaba a punto de destarlas y también muero– responde diana exaltada por lo que acaba de oir ya que todo eso había pasado y akko no se encontraba en ninguna parte

-exacto

-pero si no veo a mi… es cierto estan atadas ahí

-ves te lo dije

-pero como tuviste esa visión

-no lo se

-bueno será mejor que entremos con cuidado

-ok

Ambas se infiltran en el almacén no sin antes hacer un conteo de cuantos hombres habían

Ya adentro ambas se escabullen entre las cajas que se encontraban en el lugar para que no les descubrieran y la misión acabase en tragedia

-diana estas bien

-a que se debe esta pregunta- responde diana un poco confundida

-bueno es que tu casa está destruida y tu fortuna va a ser vendida a otro país y tu pareces muy tranquila

-mira, si estoy un poco alterada por el asunto, pero debo mantener la calma para hallar la mejor solución al problema entiendes

-bueno, pero tienes alguna idea de porqué tuve esa visión

-mmm, mi teoría es que tiene que ver con la piedra temporal ya que tuviste contacto con ella

-y sabes que poderes tienen esa piedra

-luego te explico ahora hay que enfocarnos en la misión principal, rescatar a mi familia y acabar con el plan de esos ladrones

-hablando de eso allí está tu familia- akko apunta a la familia de diana y ella ve que atadas a una columna con la boca tapada y manos atadas y sobre todo sin varitas.

Diana y akko se acercan a ellas para preguntar lo sucedido

-tia que paso – pregunta diana mientras le desata las cuerdas que le tapaba la boca

-fue muy rápido ellos llegaron en muchos carros negros y sin pensarlo dispararon a la casa, nos defendimos como pudimos pero al final capturaron a los sirvientes como rehenes y nos obligaron a rendirnos y no tuvimos otra que tirar nuestras varitas para que los dejaran libres –diana termino de desatarlos y todas empezaron a salir por donde entraron para luego alertar a la policía

En el camino todo iba bien ya que al saber el patrón de cada guardia no se topaban con ninguno pero no tomaron en cuenta que uno tiene necesidades básicas

-hey Carl cuida un rato tengo que ir al baño-dijo un guardia y al dirijirse al baño se encontró con las fugitivas mágicas- hey que hacen aquí –inmediatamente avisa a a los demás que hay intrusos ataquen- ese fallo cago todo el plan de escape y diana en un tiro desesperado tira un murawa hacia el- diana lo lo ¡¿LO MATASTE?¡-

-no akko, no esta muerto, por suerte ,solo lo deje muy mal herido

-y ahora que dice la prima de diana

-no lo se solo improvisemos

Todas estan un poco asustadas pero diana y akko al ser las únicas con varita, empiezan a defenderse con todo tipo de hechizos, desde murawas hasta oruihon deance para defenderse de los disparos de metralletas que tenia el enemigo

Los enemigos no se movían y ellas estaban refugiadas usando cajas como cobertura y como si fuera un golpe de suerte una bala abrió una caja en el estaban las varitas robadas

-diana mira- dice akko apuntando a la caja abierta con las varitas

-akko puedes traerla yo te cubriré

-ok- akko entre balas logra desplassarse por el poco espacio que tienen y agarra las varitas pero cuando iba a regresar siente algo en su cabeza, un pedaso de metal con forma cilíndrica tocaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, akko tenia a alguien apuntándole a quemarropa y con el sonido de un revolver siendo cargado y un dispado se escucha un silencio funebre

Akko no sabia como pero ella detuvo el tiempo, todo estaba paralizado, las balas, los hechizos lanzados por diana y la bala que estaba en la punta del arma akko no lo pienza dos veces y le quita el revolver para luego tirarlo y además lanza un murawa pero este se queda en el aire sin moverse akko regresa con diana para intentar moverla pero cuando la toca el tiempo vuelve a correr

Se escuchan disparos y todas estan sorprendidas de que akko apareció de la nada a su costado y el arma que tiro se disparo dándole en el pie al guardia que casi la mata además el murawa impacto con el dejando inconciente y malherido

-akko como aparesiste a nuestro lado de la nada

-no lo se solo sentí que todo se detuvo y aproveche el momento, a me olvidaba aquí estan sus varitas ahora hay que abrirnos paso

entre mas disparos y hechizos todos los hombres cayeron y se sentía una calma absoluta en el lugar

-estan todas bien?- dice diana

-por algún motivo estamos bien y sin ningún impacto de bala-dice akko mientras revisa todo su cuerpo

-parece que tuvimos suerte- dice la tia de diana

-bien pues vámonos de…

- **a donde creen que van, la fiesta todavía no acaba**

-que? Quien dijo

 **\- yo**

Un hombre bien blindado apareció de la nada y si no fuera poco en su mano tenía un fragmento de la piedra temporal

 **-miren ustedes son mágicas y todo pero yo tengo algo que me hace más poderoso-** agarra la piedra temporal y la junta con su arma y estas reaccionan y se combinan creando un arma más poderosa- **quieren una demostración? Pues ténganla-** en ese momento agarra su arma y apunta a un pájaro en el cielo y la bala al impactarle hace que este se paralice en ese lugar para siempre- **ahora quien quiere jugar.**

Estaban en serios problemas, a diferencia de antes ya estaban afuera y casi no había cobertura y un solo impacto en cualquier parte del cuerpo ya sea pecho pierna o cabello seria game over para la afectada además no podían irse así nada mas ya que tenía un fragmento de la piedra y eso no se puede dejar en manos equivocadas

Akko es la primera en moverse y hacer algo, ella tira el hechizo de transformación de objetos a la tierra y crea una cobertura improvisada pero funcional

 **-ohhh vamos no sean asi, jueguen de verdad, si si sin cobertura quieren**

 **-** jamás¡-dice diana en respuesta y esto enfurece el mercenario y agarra una granada y se las avienta

- **cu-i-da-do**

 **-** al suelo- la tia daryl manda muchas serpientes y tapan a la granada para minimizar los daños y ponerse a salvo a ella y todas

La bomba explota y las serpientes no evitaron que se rompa la cobertura y cuando akko estaba a punto de crear una nueva el arma se dispara hacia diana

-DIANA CUIDADO¡- otra ves, silencio absoluto, el tiempo se detuvo nuevamente gracias a Akko aunque esta seguía sin saber porqué y aprovecha para agarrar la bala y acercarla hacia el mercenario pero cada paso que daba se sentía cada vez más cansada como si no pudiera mantenerse mucho tiempo en ese estado y cuando llego simplemente se tiro al piso dejando la bala y el tiempo empezó a correr nuevamente

-AKKO¡-gritan todas mientras veian a akko en el piso pero luego cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban descubiertas y pensaron que estaban perdidas vieron que el mercenario estaba quieto.

Como dijo antes una bala de su arma congela en el tiempo a cualquier cosa viva o muerta y esta impactó con el congelándolo para siempre

-uma amyudma pur fuvor- decía akko mientras estaba boca abajo en la tierra

-por supuesto- dijo diana- que paso como es que te puedes teletransportarte hací, primero en la academia y luego ahora

-como dijiste debe ser por la piedra

-pero ahora no tienes la piedra

-bueno entonces debe ser otra cosa, pero no hay que olvidarnos de la piedra

En ese momento una luz salió del arma, esta se empezaba a rajar y luego a romper dejando al descubierto el fragmento de la piedra temporal

-bueno aquí estas- dijo diana mientras lo agarraba

-yyyyy ahora que

-heeemmm akko ¿como hiciste para que te dieran permiso de salir en hora de clase para venir?

-je.. jejej… jejejejjeje

-akko que hiciste- responde diana levantando una ceja

-esteeee me escape

-bueno ahora tienes que volver y rápido, estarías 3 horas fuera

-bueno entonces me ire asi que adiós

Akko se fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia luna nova esperando a que no sea castigada por esa acción.


End file.
